The FBI's Annual Spring Party HotchPrentiss
by tdroege6
Summary: This is about Hotch's first kiss with Emily. They aren't really "at" the dance yet I might continue it if people would like me too :  I really like them togehter so i wanted to give them a moment alone! Enjoy


The last of the sunlight touched down across the yard of the FBI building in Quantico Virginia. FBI special Agent Hotchner gazed out and watched the last moments of daylight escape, the sunset had been beautiful, and he had watched it from the plane on their last mission. It had been an exciting one to say the least. They had caught the killer just as he was about to kill another victim. He felt proud as he always did of his team. They had worked their asses off and succeeded. But victory was hard to appreciate with his boss yelling at him for every little detail. He glanced back at the raging woman who was pacing around his office. She didn't seem to notice that he hadn't been looking at her. He had no idea what she was saying and he didn't particularly care. She didn't care that he had missed saying goodnight to Jack, to tucking him in, and quietly leaving the room. She didn't seem to care that there was a world outside this office. He sighed. Strauss noticed. Damn he thought.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know that I was boring you agent!" She proclaimed

"I beg your pardon ma'am" he said very seriously," It has been a very long week"

Actually it has felt more like a month, he thought.

"Yes it has, I suppose you think my weeks are just filled with tea parties? Well I can assure you they are not! She shrieked!

"No ma'am I know that you are a very busy woman," Hotch said dryly

"As I was saying, "she huffed "you need to fill out these extra files, your lack of records shows me how incompatible this team is."

She slammed the files on his desk making an overdramatic thwack on his already full desk.

"These are all the cases you have had in the last four months I expect you to go through every single one and re-evaluate your team. She turned on her heel and was about to leave, when she turned around and smirking said, "they need to be done by Monday, have a good weekend Agent Hotchner" she said with a smirk.

She then turned on her heel and slammed his door. He resisted the urge to stick out his tongue at her. He looked at all the files and folders and random pieces of paper on his desk. What a waste of trees he thought. He thought Garcia was right that everything should be digital. Maybe then he would be able to finally see his desk. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen his desk with nothing on it, his first day maybe. Sighing he got up from his chair and watched the very last stream of sunlight leave the ground. He didn't know how long he had been gazing out his window, when he jumped from a voice behind him. Whirling around he saw Prentiss. Her silhouette framed in his doorway he hadn't tuned on his lights since it was dark. He clicked on his desk lamp, which illuminated his office in a calm yellow light. And as the light illuminated every corner of his once dark office his eyes popped out and he felt his jaw drop. Emily was wearing a red dress that showed off her thin, athletic frame. She had a healthy glow about her and without meaning to he stammered

"You... you look amazing"

She laughed whole-heartedly

"Thank you sir"

Jeez get a grip he thought.

He adjusted himself straightening his shoulders and clearing his voice he said,

"Is there something I do for you Prentiss?"

He hoped that sounded official.

" Well I was just wondering why you weren't at the party sir she said smiling with perfectly white teeth

"The...party? OH the party my God I forgot!

How could he forget the annual FBI Spring Party? All the departments dressed up and got together to well hang out. He did enjoy the food... And Haley had always danced with him...

He fought back tears turning away he told himself to get a grip.

"Sir, she said advancing towards him

"Yes, no I just... I... well"

"Forgot" she finished for him smiling sweetly though her perfect lips. I would too if Strauss was in here yelling at me.

"Oh you heard that huh?"

She gave him a look that told him everyone did.

He sighed sinking into his chair.

"Well that was kind of you to come check on me."

"Well, you missed Morgan "dancing" and Reid giving us the FULL background on the ballet and the waltz."

Hotch chuckled.

It felt strange, the laugh. He hadn't laughed since Foyet... his thoughts drifted off to Haley. He missed her and he had always loved her. But she had broken his heart and ever since her death he had been unable to see any one in that way… Except possibly Emily he had always tried to deny it and he had always prevented himself from thinking of her outside of the office though her face had hovered in his dreams and sometimes when he was driving home from the office he thought of her. But he had always stopped himself…. But now… now he didn't want to. He admitted to himself not when she was wearing _that _and they were alone in the office….

He brought himself back to the present Emily was settling herself on his couch. And didn't seem to notice his brief absence from reality.

"Well I appreciate you coming to check on me" he said awkwardly he wanted to have an actual conversation with her. She was so easy to talk to; it was he that never had anything to of any relevance to say to her. But she always came back...

"Well my intentions weren't completely selfless," she said blushing

"Oh?" he said feeling butterflies

" I was hoping you would dance with me! I already had Reid step on all ten of my toes and Morgan wasn't exactly having any openings she said laughing. And Rossi was too busy chatting it up at the bar."

He smiled and got up from behind his desk. I would be homered to share a dance with you." He said extending his arm

She stood up blushing.

He was about to hold open the door for her but instead he turned so that he was face to face with her. She was intoxicating her smile, her smell, and her big brown eyes.

Prentiss... Why did you really come up to check on me?

She smiled and thought for a moment before she asked…

"Do you really not know?" She asked so innocently he was stunned.

Damn he thought he had just started to think of her in that way. She had liked him this whole time? His mind was whirring and his heart was pounding. How could he be unsure? He had handled psychos and knows he didn't know what to say to a girl... She was too... well too he wasn't sure what she was but she was getting closer to him and it was hard to resist she was beautiful. Maybe that was the problem. She was too everything, pretty, smart, funny, too good to be true. Prentiss he whispered. We. We can't he tried to turn away but she placed her arms on the crook of his elbows holding him in place. Give me one reason she said her face was too close to his and his brain seemed to stop working he could think of no reason. It's just a kiss she murmured pressing her lips to his softly yet firmly. Her hands slid up his arms and around his neck. He resisted kissing her back. He held himself firmly in place not kissing back. Which he regretted immediately because as soon as she broke apart from him her eyes flicked open in shock that quickly turned to hurt

"Oh dear I'm a fool," she said and started to turn away.

But something happened to Hotch in that moment maybe, he thought he would loose her maybe, he couldn't stand the thought of hurting her, or her thinking that she had done something wrong, or maybe he had been so lonely for so long that he grabbed her arm spinning her around to face him. His hand slid behind her neck pulling her into a fierce kiss. He placed his hand on her back, which she responded with, by placing her hand on the back of his neck where she began to play with his hair. He pulled her with his other hand by the waist. He could feel the silky satin red dress. She was so sexy and she tasted, smelled, felt so so good was it possible he wasn't dreaming. He heard her moan gasping for air and he continued kissing her. He never wanted it to stop. He wasn't sure how they had moved but he felt that her back was to a door and he was surrounding her. He kissed her one last time before letting her slip slightly down the door he had been pushing her up. Gasping for breath she blushed at him. They were gasping for air laughing.

"Aaron", she said finally "I don't think we can deny it anymore,"

He put his hands on either side of her neck cupping her face in his hands.

"We don't have to" He murmured before he pressed his lips to hers and they kissed more slowly than before and it was perfect. She pulled back

And he smiled down at her. Now he said I think I owe you a dance.


End file.
